The present disclosure relates to accessories that attach to surgical tables to support the body of a patient during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to patient support accessories that attach to surgical tables or surgical accessory frames and that are configured to engage the body of a patient during surgery, such as, for example, spinal surgery.
During some surgeries, such as orthopedic surgery, and particularly, spinal surgery, it is fairly important for x-ray images and/or fluoroscopic images to be taken of a patient due to the implantation of screws, rods, replacement discs, and the like, in very close proximity to critical nerves including the spinal cord. Surgical tables and accessories typically include metal components or inserts which produce unacceptable x-ray images.
Specialized orthopedic surgical tables have been developed for orthopedic surgery and a subset of these specialized orthopedic surgical tables, such as, for example, the “Jackson” table and the “Andrews” table, have been designed specifically for spinal surgery. These tables are configured with spaced apart members on which various body-support accessories for surgery are placed. Examples of the “Jackson” table may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,706; 5,131,106; 5,613,254; and 6,260,220. An example of the “Andrews” table may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,882.
Attempts have been made in the past to design substantially radiolucent table extensions that attach to standard surgical tables to support a patient during spinal surgery or other surgical procedures during which x-ray or fluoroscopic images are to be taken of the patient's upper body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,067; 5,758,374; 6,003,174; 6,584,630; and 6,813,788. Each of the devices in the patents just listed include a table top or panel or similar such structure underlying the patient.
In some surgical procedures in which a patient is in a prone position, such as some spinal surgery procedures, it is desirable for the patient's abdomen to hang downwardly without obstruction so as not to be supported by an underlying table surface. In many situations is important to have a patient-support apparatus permitting flexure of a patient by a sufficient amount to place the lumbar region of the patient's spine in a more lordotic (i.e., more arched) or more kyphotic (i.e., flattened or hunched) position than when the patient is simply lying in a flat, prone position with the lumbar region of the patient's spine in its naturally arched position.